Needs a title
by Broken-Mustang
Summary: Ok first up It needs a title so any ideas please put it the reviews. Takes place about six months after the film (Movie. I'm from the uk) Having only been on the force about Six months Nick still has a lot to learn and one of those things that he is about to learn is that being apart of the ZPD is more than just a job. He's now part of a family who support each other
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hey all sorry it's been so long but the ideas train took off and left me behind. Any way for those of you who don't know me this isn't my first story despite this being the only one on my page. For those of you that do know me I didn't take my stories down it would appear that I've been hacked and they've been removed but don't worry I'll find the files and put them back up. When I find I'll add I've got a lot files. I really should make some folders and organise a bit better bit difficult to sort threw when every few minuets I'm having to my 2 and 4 year old sons from destroying the house.**

 **I'd like you all to know that this story will quite emotional. For those such as my self who have lost a parent and suffer from depression this story may be quite upsetting.**

 **Before I let leave you with this story for all those who have suffered as I've stated above I'd just like to share something with you that has helped me over the years. Even though things look bleak and hard just remember to look to the future. For me it's watching my children grow up and for them I strive for the future I want to be the best dad that I can be and to give them the life I didn't get. It may seem hard to look ahead but believe me you don't have to look far. Look to your loved ones and draw strength from them. You don't need to hide or be ashamed loss and mental health is nothing to be ashamed of. Having worked with people in those situations and been there my self I can say professionally and personally that you don't need to be ashamed.**

 **Any way I hope you enjoy this fic and I hope that in a way it can bring you a happy ending.**

Prologue

The sun sat high in the cloudless sky shining brightly over the great city of Zootopia. Children laughed and played under the watchful eye's of their parents in Zootopia's central park. Nick Wilde, a red fox and officer of the law couldn't help but smile happily as he walked gently down one of the parks many paths, With his bunny partner and best friend Judy Hopps at his side. She too was wearing a happy smile. Nick looked down to his left finding Judy gazing up at him. He gave a her fond smile before looking straight ahead again thinking.

" _Come Nick pull your self together. You can do this._ " Sensing that something was on his mind Judy decided it was time to get some answers.

"You know if the wind changes your face will stick that way and I'm not sure a pained expiration looks good on you." She said with a sly smile.

"Hhh….What?" Nick replied in confusion looking down at his friend. Judy shuck her head with amusement before she replied.

"You….you were thinking I could tell by the pained looked"

"And strange grinding noise." She added.

"Oh har har." Nick replied sarcastically. He looked down at her again to see her deep amethyst eyes gazing up at him again.

"What are you thinking about Nick?" she asked. Nick looked away again and opened his mouth to reply but nothing came to mind so he closed it again. His eyes widened when he felt Judy touch his arm and her sweet voice say.

"You didn't ask me to just come for a walk did you….you want to tell me something." Nick looked down at her again and gave her a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His cool, slick demeanor leaving him for dust.

"Err….n-no….I-I didn't." he stuttered feeling nervous. Judy walked round in front of him causing him to stop walking. She looked up at him again gazing in to his bright green eyes.

"Tell me." She said in a soft and soothing voice, reaching forward and taking both his massive paws in too her own. Nicks heart felt like it was going burst from his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. Then opened them again meeting Judy's gaze instantly.

"J-Judy." He said in a soft and nervous voice causing Judy to tilt her head slightly. He never used her name unless he was being serious and judging by how soft and nervous his voice was she knew he was being.

"For a while now I've been." He paused.

"Yes." Judy said in a whisper stepping closer to him and slowly rising up on her tip toes. Nick just as slowly lowered his head bring his muzzle closer to Judy's lips.

"Feelling something more than just friendship." He whispered drawing even closer. He could feel her breath gently tickle his nose.

"Yeesss." She whispered even softer as they grew slowly closer.

"Judy I-I."

 **Beeeepppp, Beeeepppp, beeeepppp**

Nicks eye's flew open as he sat up in bed. He looked round the dark room before his eyes settled on the still Beeping alarm clock at the side of it. He switched the alarm off before falling back on to his bed and looking up at the ceiling sighing.

"It was just a dream." He said with a smile

"But it was a nice dream." He added as he sat up again and swung his legs out of bed. He let out a long whining yawn as he stretched before standing up and popping his back with a satisfying

"Aaaaa." Standing up and walking forwards, he pulled open his bedroom door and headed across the small corridor and stepped in to his bathroom to answer natures call. Once he had attended to the necessaries he walked over to the bath and pulled the shower curtain closed slightly before turning the shower on. He put his left paw under the stream of water checking the temperature, once he was satisfied, he slid off his boxers and with expert skill kicked them off with one foot and in to the laundry basket that was by the door. He stepped in to the shower letting the warm water soak in to his thick fur whilst thinking about his dream. Nick knew he had strong feelings for his partner, last nights dream wasn't the first but it was one of many. When he first started dreaming of Judy in a romantic way, he immediately denied his feelings and tried to burry them deep with in him self. But after a long conversation with his mother one sunny afternoon, she had told him that he shouldn't hide these feelings and that he should tell her.

"hmm easier said than done mum." Nick said under his breath as he remembered that conversation. Nick continued with his shower and once he had finished scrubbing and rinsed the last of the conditioning soap out of his fur he turned the shower off and stepped out of the tub before grabbing the towel of the hanging rail and began rub him self vigorously. It was hard work to get your fur therally dry with a towel so he decided to finish the job using his new full body fur dryer that he had bought last month. Once his fur was properly dry he hung the towel back up to dry and headed out of the bathroom and back in to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and went to his wardrobe. Opening it he saw his favorite green huweien shirt hanging next to freshly laundered ZPD uniform. Pulling out his uniform his ears twitched at the sound of his front door closing.

"Guess Carrots is here." He thought with a smile. He had given Judy a key shortly after he had finished his training and told her that if she didn't get an answer after 3 times of knocking to just let her self in. He heard the sound of foot steps approaching his bed room door.

"Nick are you up." She called threw the door.

"I wouldn't come in if I were you." Nick called back as his bed room door started to open but clearly she didn't hear him.

"Nick I swear if your not up I'll….OOOHHHHH You are naked." She screamed as she caught site of Nick standing in front of his wardrobe holding his uniform. Nick could feel the heat coming of her cheeks and saw her long ears turn scarlet as she quickly turned and hurried out of the room closing the door quickly behind her.

"I said you wouldn't want to come in here." He called whilst laughing. Judy stood with her back to the door, eyes wide and still blushing. She could still hear Nick laughing from with in the room.

"It's not funny Nick." She quipped

"Oh it is from were I'm standing." Nick replied still chuckling.

"You have no shame do you." Judy called back. There was a short moment of silence before Nick's bed room door opened now revealing a fully dressed fox standing behind her.

"No, No I don't." he said in a sly tone. Judy rolled her eyes and walked forward heading to the front door.

"Come on or we'll be late." She called looking over her shoulder to make sure her partner was following.

"I'm coming." He replied as he grabbed his wallet and keys off the small coffee table that sat in the middle of the living room. He followed Judy out the door making sure it was locked behind them.

The journey to the Police station was the same as it always was, there was the normal chit chat and jokes that they shared between each other. They called by the small Coffee shop that they passed each day they headed for work. Both Nick and Judy entered the first precinct of Zootopia together as always and as always they were greeted by their friendly receptionist Clawhauser who waved at them enthusiastically. Both Officers smiled warmly and waved as they made there way past the front desk and headed for the bull pen. They went threw the door and entered. Inside the bull pen was the normal hustle and bustle as their fellow officers talked. Both officers walked up to there usual seat at the front. Nick hopped up first with Judy following shortly after. The seats in the bull pen and many other areas of the station were designed with bigger mammals in mind so both officer tended to share a seat. Nick felt Judy get settled and then gently nudge his arm.

"Nick?" She asked. Nick turned his head to face her and replied.

"Yeah."

"Do you have an air bed I can borrow. My parents are coming up to visit for a week and there going to stay at mine but I don't have any ware for them to sleep." She said with air of excitement at the prospect of seeing her parents. Nick thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No, Sorry Carrots, I had to chuck it out after it sprung a leak. Quite a large leak actually."

"Oh ok." She replied looking thoughtful. Nick watched her for a moment then suddenly an idea sprung in to his mind.

"Carrots I think I have an idea." He said causing Judy to look up and raise an eye brow.

"Really…did it hurt?" she asked.

"Ha ha sly bunny." He replied giving her a playful glare

"Dumb fox." Judy replied with a sly smirk.

"Ha well you'll be thanking this dumb fox with the idea I've just had." He said with his signature smirk and half lidded eye's.

"Oh will I….well let's hear it then." She replied crossing her arms. But before Nick had a chance to say any thing else, Officer Higgins who was standing at the front of the room called every one too attention. Every body stood and fell silent for a moment but as soon as the door at the front opened there was the usual course of howls and grunts that greeted the arrival of their Chief.

"All right, All right….shut it." He boomed facing the room before turning to officer Higgins and handing the case files and to every ones surprise his clip board.

"Higgins do the role and hand out the assignments." The massive Cape Buffalo said before turning his attention to Nick.

"Wilde. My office now." He said in a deep but apparently sympathetic tone before turning and leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Ok first of would like to say a huge thank you to all those who have reviewed, faved and following this story. I truly hope I don't disappoint.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Zootopia. Zootopia and it's characters are the property of Disney**

Chapter one

Nick felt a sudden chill run down his spine as he stared at the door. He'd been called to the chiefs office before but this, this was different. Normally the chief would call you to his office after the role had been done and assignments issued. He'd never passed the role over and called an officer out before like this. Had he?

"Nick you'd better go. It'll be alright." Judy whispered to him. He looked round at her before nodding and slid off his chair, heading for the door.

"What the?" he thought as he caught site of Officer Higgins who was looking at him with a sad and sorrowful expression. As he walked threw the door he felt a small wave of panic begin to set in as he thought that something from his past had finally come round to bite him in the tail. As Nick walked past the front desk he spotted Clawhouser who just like Officer Higgins, wore a sad and sorrowful look.

"What is going on? Has this happened before?" he thought as he walked towards the lift were Chief Bogo was waiting for him. Nick stared at his feet deep in thought as he entered the lift and stood next the towering Chief. He heard the lift doors close and felt a slight jolt as the lift headed for the 2nd floor. They both stood in silence but Nick could feel the Chiefs gaze up on him. He was doing his best not to show any signs of panic as his mind continued to race.

 **Ding**

The lift doors opened and Nick fell in to step behind the chief as he walked down the circular landing. The chief came to a stop out side his office and opened the door for Nick to enter. Nick was begging to feel quite un-nerved by the way the chief was acting. He entered the massive office and headed towards the chiefs desk. He heard the door close and watched the chief step behind his desk and lower him self gently in to his massive chair.

"Take a seat Nick." Bogo said in a gentle voice. Nick felt another wave of panic wash over him, every time he had been called to this office the chief had never addressed him in such a manor. He stepped up to one of the seats that was in front of the chiefs desk and jumped up in to it sitting down and facing the giant buffalo. He felt uneasy with the way the chief looked at him, it was as if he didn't want to do this. Something Nick had never seen before. Bogo put his hoofed hands together and placed them on his desk leaning forwards slightly. He took a deep breath before speaking in a soft and saddened voice.

"Nick."

"Again with the first name. What is gong on?" He thought before listening to the chiefs words.

"I'm afraid that what I have to tell you will be very upsetting." Bogo said in that same saddened voice.

"Tell me what sir?" Nick asked looking slightly worried.

"I had a call from the savannah general hospital a few minuets before the role. They called to inform me that." He paused taking a deep. "your Mother has died." The chief said in an apologetic tone. Nick felt a sudden chill run throughout his entire body as if he had just been iced by Mr Big and swore that his heart stopped. He blinked a couple of times before saying.

"Sorry chief. Could you repeat that." Bogo closed his eyes and let out a long slow breath before he looked at Nick and spoke again.

"I'm sorry Nick. But your mother has died. Doctors suspect she suffered a brain aneurism but wont know for curtain until they do than autopsy." Nick felt numb. He'd only spoken to her yesterday evening and had planed to go see her on his day off and introduce her to his partner Judy. He looked down at the desk and stared blankly. He knew the chief was talking to him but the words just passed him by with out being heard.

"Officer Wilde." Bogo said in a concerned tone as he looked at Nick who was still staring unfocused at his desk. He was taken completely by surprise when Nick stud up warring his trademark grin and half lidded eyes.

"Thank you for letting me know Chief." Nick said as he saluted him before he turned and hopped off his seat and headed for the door. Bogo stood up and walked round to the side of his desk and spoke in a slightly shocked tone.

"Wilde?" but before he could say anything else Nick pulled open the door and stepped out of the office closing the door behind him. The door gave a gentle snap as it closed behind him. Nick turned to his left and with out thinking made his way to his cubical that he shared with his partner.

Judy sat at her desk reading threw the case file she had been issued. It wasn't anything special, the case was about a young group of mammals who had been causing a public nuisance in down town savannah. She looked round when her acute hearing picked up the sound of foot steps by the cubical door. Looking round she saw her partner Nick leaning against the door, his arms folded and looking as smug as he always did.

"Hey everything ok?" she asked smiling

"Yeah every things fine." Her partner replied a little too quickly. Judy tilted her head slightly and raised an eye brow.

"Really?" she said looking sceptical. Nick flashed her a playful smile.

"Ok, what did the Chief want?" she asked unconvinced by Nicks display of normality. She knew something was up with the fox and she was determined to find out. Nick's smile dropped for a moment before returning a split second later. This was all the proof she needed to know something was bothering her friend.

"Oh just some old acquaintance got him self arrested and thought that I'd get him off the hook." Nick replied in an off hand tone. Judy was about to ask another question before she could ask anything else Nick asked.

"So what we got today Carrots?"

"Oh just a public nuisance case in down town Savannah." She replied turning back to her desk and picking up the file. Turned back to Nick and handed him the file watching him intently. She still wasn't convinced by his explanation as to why the chief had called him to his office before role call, and the reactions of their fellow officers told her that they've seen this once before. She'd just have to ask one of them when she gets chance.

"Well come on Carrots this case wont solve it's self." Nick said closing the file and walking off towards the garages. Judy sat motionless for a moment before hopping out of her chair and catching up to her partner. The journey down to the garages past in silence.

Once the reached the garage they made their way over to the patrol cruiser that they were assigned too. Judy opened the drivers side door and hopped in whilst Nick made his way to the passenger side. He put his hand on the door handle but didn't open it straight away as he normally would. Instead he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before say to him self in a hushed voice.

"Don't let them see that they get to you." And with that he opened the passenger door and climbed in to the car. He flicked his aviators out of his shirt pocket and put them on before fastening his seat belt. Judy studied him for a moment before picking up the radio mic.

"Ready partner?" she asked.

"I was born ready." Nick replied. Judy pressed the button on the mic and spoke.

"Dispatch unit 387 Hopps and Wilde heading out."

"10-...wait...Wilde's with you." Came Clawhousers voice over the radio. Judy looked at the mic in confusion before looking up at Nick who just shrugged.

"Dispatch, is there a problem?" Judy asked eyeing Nick with suspicion. There was a short pause before Clawhouser's voice crackled over the radio.

"Negative Hopps your clear."

"10-4." She replied before putting the mic back on the dash board and starting the engine.

"What was that about?" she asked Nick before pulling out of their parking spot and heading to the exit.

"No Idea." Nick replied turning his head and looking out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hi every one I'd like to start by saying a big thank you to every one who has read, reviewed, followed and faved this story. But after reading threw it again I've decided to discontinue with it. But don't worry because I've been working on another one. Same story line only better (In my opinion). I felt that I'd rushed this one and so I decided to take my time and wright a fresh story. The new version is called "** **Together we stand** **" I hope to upload the prologue before the weekend and I'll try release a new chapter each week. Any way it's late here so bye, bye for now.**


End file.
